Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Daisuke learns something heartbreaking. [Daisuke x Takeru] [Songfic]


Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely

~*~

Ehh...if you read enough of my work it starts to sound like the same old stuff o.0;;; Anyway, had a urge to do more Daikeru songfics.....*smacks head off of desk* I'm supposed to be a Kensuke fan! Arg....but for some reason I like doing Daikeru songfics. Anyway, this is yaoi, like all the rest of my work...except for that one Kekari fic I did o_0;; So if you don't like yaoi, don't read. And I don't own Digimon or BSB...just using them for my own fun D

By Crow Skywalker ([erin_driscoll72@hotmail.com][1])

~*~

__

Show me the meaning of being lonely 

Hands in his pockets and eyes to the ground, Daisuke walked in the chilly cold air. He didn't really have a destination and didn't care where he wound up to. He had a lot of things on his mind, things that he needed to sort out by himself.

__

So many words for the broken heart 

It's hard to see in a crimson love

The others had gone home after the trip to the Digiworld, not even saying goodbye to him. Why did they treat him like that? At least Takeru had waved a goodbye. His only true friend was his Digimon, Chibimon. However, Veemon had stayed behind in the Digiworld for the night, protecting a new sector the best he could. Veemon was always there for him, even if Daisuke wasn't there for Veemon. Daisuke thought back to the time the Digimon Kaiser had kidnapped Patamon. Takeru had done his best to save him. Daisuke wouldn't be able to do the same. Something held him back.

__

So hard to breathe 

Walk with me, and maybe 

The rest of the Digidestined treated him like an outsider. They called him a jerk and a bunch of other names. The only reason he acted the way he did was so they would acknowledge he was there, instead of ignoring him like always. But it didn't work. Miyako and Hikari usually yelled at him, Iori didn't say anything, and Takeru.....well, he actually talked to Daisuke sometimes. Daisuke loved and treasured those moments.

__

Nights of light so soon become 

Wild and free I could feel the sun

Ah, Takeru. One of the many reasons he was out on this walk. He had to figure out something. Should he tell Takeru his little secret? Or should he just go on with his life and never know what Takeru thought? It was true, Daisuke did love him, that's why he always picked on him and called him by the wrong names.

__

Your every wish will be done 

They tell me 

Daisuke sighed and looked up at the stars above him. Why were things so hard? He had parents that were hardly ever around, a sister who was always there to annoy him and friends, if that's what you would call them, who didn't treat him right. Then to top it all off, he had fallen in love with a boy. Not just any boy, but one that was probably in love with Hikari. Things were so complicated.

__

Show me the meaning of being lonely 

Is this the feeling I need to walk with 

Daisuke sighed again and continued to watch the ground as he passed.

Tell me why I can't be there where you are 

There's something missing in my heart 

Daisuke could tell that it was getting late. Fewer cars were on the street and the only people out were the night people, who hung out at bars, smoked or the homeless. He knew that he had to head home soon. Passing a shop window, he stopped. A hat like Takeru's was put up on display. He sighed once again and returned to walking.

__

Life goes on as it never ends 

Eyes of stone observe the trends

A strange feeling came over him and he looked up. A large apartment building stood ahead of him. He remembered this place very well. It was the building that Takeru lived in.

__

They never say forever gaze 

Guilty roads to an endless love

Standing at the front door, he wondered if he should enter or not. His heart won the battle. He opened the glass door and stepped into the building. Remembering Takeru say something about the third floor, Daisuke stepped into the elevator and pushed the button. The door closed and the elevator started to go up.

__

There's no control 

Are you with me now 

It was easy to tell which apartment was his. On the door hung a kawaii little 'Takaishi Residence' sign. He brought his hand up to knock but hesitated. What was he actually going to say? Would Takeru hate him? Yet again his heart won and he found himself knocking on the door.

Mrs. Takaishi opened the door and smiled. "Why, hello there. You must be one of Takeru's friends."

Daisuke nodded. "Is he home?"

__

Show me the meaning of being lonely 

Is this the feeling I need to walk with

"No, sorry, he's sleeping over to Hikari's house tonight. But if you want, I can tell him you were here..."

Daisuke shook his head. "No, that's okay."

__

Tell me why I can't be there where you are 

There's something missing in my heart 

Daisuke balled his hands into fists and walked back down the hall. Takeru was with Hikari. What was worse, he was sleeping over. Daisuke felt tears in his eyes. He was heartbroken. Takeru liked Hikari after all. When he got into the elevator and the door was closed, he punched the side. It hurt, but he didn't care. It didn't matter anymore. He let the tears run freely.

__

There's nowhere to run

I have no place to go 

He finally pressed the button. When he got to the main floor, he ran out into the night.

__

Surrender my heart' body and soul 

How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show 

He ran and ran, tears streaming against him face. Where was he headed? He wasn't sure.

__

You are missing in my heart 

Daisuke soon found himself in front of his own house. He wiped the tears from his eyes but it didn't work. He couldn't stop crying. Not wanting his sister or any other person asking questions on where he was or why he was crying, he burst through the door and ran upstairs to him room.

__

Tell me why I can't be there where you are 

He closed the door behind him, not wanting anyone to see him the way he was. He slumped down on his bed and buried his head in his pillow, crying even more. After what seemed like hours, he fell asleep, his pillow still wet from the tears.

__

Show me the meaning of being lonely 

Is this the feeling I need to walk with 

Tell me why I can't be there where you are 

There's something missing in my heart 

The End

   [1]: mailto:erin_driscoll72@hotmail.com



End file.
